


It takes two

by Sashasanidea



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Survival, blood probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post apocalyptic world they are just two guys who try to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One day

**Author's Note:**

> I have this in my files for a long time and i didnt know if i wanted to publish it. But i did.  
> I dont know how long it will be but i hooe you enjoy it.  
> Im not a native english speaker so please dont be too rough on me.

He passed a chalk drawing  
The child who made it was ripped away from it halfway through, the line they were drawing became scrambled and ended abruptly. There was no remaining chalk.  
The rain never touched it because it was covered. Their mother probably complained hundred times before that the rain couldn't wash it away and that drawings would stay there forever ruining the floor.

He swallowed thickly, the drawing made his eyes tear and that wasn't a thing he wanted. With a dirty sleeve he wiped at his eyes and continued on his way into the house.  
The front door was already a bit crooked, he hoped that it wasn't because other people got here first. He entered the house quietly, the coast seemed clear. His heart was racing a bit, he hoped there were supplies here. They were necessary for the trip to the city, he hoped to find better shelter in London itself.

Mark never thought any of this could happen for real, in the cab to london he heard the weirdest news, people were dying all around britain and nobody knew why. His cab was suddenly stuck on the highway because a truck was lying on the road. He already felt like something was up, he had played enough horror games to know this wasn't a good thing. He checked his backpack if everything was in it. The cabdriver was groaning a little bit but let out a loud scream when a bloody figure emerged from the truck, he got out to help the bloody shuffling man. Mark protests fell on dead man's ear. He got out of the cab and sprinted as fast as he could to the bushes and trees next to the highway. He heard the screams from the cabdriver rise in the air.

The house he just entered was silent but cozy. He walked up the stairs to check upstairs first, he wanted to get a new weapon so he could defend himself properly. The first room he checked was a mint green bathroom, the colour reminded him of the sea and toothpaste.  
The second room was pink and filled with dusty barbie dolls. His eyes started to tear again, the child that lived here was probably already dead and there was nothing that he could do to change that horrible fact.  
For one second he let his mind wander to his friends and family back in America. The first day he had tried to contact them all the time but there was no service anymore. Soon after his phone battery died, but he still kept it with him incase he found a place with electricity. Mark shuddered, he didn't want to think about his family and wonder if they were dead or have them wonder if he was dead.

The house wasn't a good of a catch as he had hoped, a few canned beans and two bottles of water. In the shed he found a large wrench and he decided that it would be the best weapon.

He was in london before night fell the next day, he knew he only had maximum of 2 hours of light left. After that it would be too dangerous to stay outside. His body was shaking, the weather had become worse over time. Not long before it would start to snow and he wanted to have a good shelter before that happened.

After searching around for an hour he found a place that seemed warm and dry, it was in a flat on a high floor. He had carefully entered it to check if anything was going to attack him. He wa sin the middle of putting his backpack down when something hit him on the head, he felt a soft ringing before everything turned to black.

When he woke up again he thought he was dead. His head was buzzing and he lay on a couch that was just a bit too short. A boy not much younger than him was sitting next to him looking on with a worried look. Mark tried to sit up but felt dizzy instantly. He asked the stranger softly what happened.  
The boy told him about two people of a gang that smacked him down and who tried to steal his backpack. The blue eyed guy gave a short smile when he told how he was just in time to beat them and make sure the backpack was still there.

Mark didn't know if the boy liked being in his company and he didn't know if he liked it himself. But the guy knew more about London than he did and with his head injury he shouldn't be alone. He looked around in the room he was in. On the doorpost there were carvings, small stripes with a written name next to them, the ink was already fading but he could still make out the names. The tallest of them all was just 4 feet, it made Mark sad again to think about the children who never stood a chance.

His head was still hurting but he shuffled to the other room which used to be a kitchen.  
The boy finally introduced himself as Jack.

They lived and scavenged together to protect each other. It became their way of living.  
One day it had become close when they were almost caught by a larger scavenging group. They were able to sneak away but not before Jack was hurt by one of their traps. Mark decided that it was his duty to take care of the guy now. 

He lifted the man on his back and sprinted the entire way back to their little flat. Jack’s leg was still bleeding, his skin seemed paler than usual. Mark unbuckled the guys jeans and tried to pull them off without hurting him. His hands pressed against the wound. Jack looked at him with wet eyes, he begged him to let him live without using words. 

Mark swallowed and grabbed the old medical kit he found once. Beads of sweat were already coming down his head, he knew the wound had to be stitched. His steady hand and heavy heart he began to stitch Jacks leg together. The boy took deep breaths and tried not to scream his head off. Mark cleaned the blood of both off them, jack held his hands softly when he drifted to sleep.

Mark sat across from the boy, he was thinking about going out again to get more supplies but decided against it. Jack would be alone and couldn't defend himself against their enemy. Mark shook his head, he didn't even know who was his enemy anymore, first it had been the murderous remains of people but then the healthy ones had turned against each other too.  
Mark felt a stab in his heart when he thought about leaving Jack behind to fend for himself. The boy had risked his life to save mark too so it was a debt he had to repay.

“I'm sorry.” Mark woke up out of a light slumber when he heard the words come from Jack's lips. The boy was still sleeping but seemed to talk in his sleep, “i'm sorry i hurt you.”

Mark took jack's hand in his and stroked it softly, “it's okay, you didn't hurt me.”  
He didn't know why he kept holding the hand in his, maybe the motions kept himself calm too. He looked at the boys face and noticed how young he actually looked, he looked like a child taking his first real steps in the real world. They all had to grow up so fast in this world.


	2. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat down on the ground under it and felt tears running down his cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got in the way. So i just tried, please don't be too hard on me.

Mark’s heart was racing, he heard little creaks in the otherwise very silent building. Normally there was nobody i this building, it was hard to get in because all the normal entrances were boarded up by somebody. Mark wondered sometimes if Jack was the one who did it or if he just found it like that.  
The only entrance they had left was a small window in the dark alley which they locked when they were inside. Mark couldn’t imagine the brain dead monster that walked the street nowadays could ever find nevertheless use it. His heart was pounding in his throat.

Jack was softly moaning when he tried to get up, his leg wasn’t much better but he had also heard to noises that came from downstairs. His mouth was covered by Mark’s hand and normally he would slap it away but the moans just came and he couldn’t stop them.   
He was sitting now and stopped breathing for a moment. The noise seemed to pass by their apartment and go further up. Jack looked at Mark with wide tired eyes. The black haired man removed his hand and moved into a more comfortable position on the couch.

The stumbling lasted not long, they heard a crash like somebody went through a window. Mark didn’t want to check because he was scared somebody couldn’t take this live anymore and jumped down. The other idea nagging in the back of his brain was that somebody was followed and jumped down to escape from the situation. Maybe the other thing was still in the building. He shook his head because they would hear the things walk around. 

Jack looked at him while he shook his head, his eyes were questioning. They didn't talk or move a lot, they were still on the look out for new sounds. Jack took Mark’s hand in his and squeezed it. When he moved his face turned into a expression of pain.

The next day Mark went down the stairs to check their exit. In his right hand he held a baseball bat because he didn’t trust it. At the top of the dark basement he hesitated to go down. When he didn’t hear any of the usual noises the things made, he walked down slowly.   
The small window they came in though was slightly open and he suddenly understood why. He had been carrying Jack and forgot to close it again.   
Mark looked outside and saw a pair of shuffling feets nearby. He closed the window very carefully and locked it without making a sound. He decided to not tell Jack he was stupid enough to leave the window open.  
Upstairs he sat down after locking the front door and looked at Jack. The boy was getting a little bit of colour again but was still lying on the couch without being able to get up without being in pain. Mark felt the boy lean into him with a little bit of effort. His heart was beating loudly again. The skin of jack’s arm felt cold against Mark’s, the boy was shivering softly.

“Are you okay? You are so cold.” Mark wrapped his arm softly around the boy and looked at him with a worried look on his face. The boy shook his head and crept softly against Mark’s warmth. His hand held on to the fabric of the shirt he was wearing. Mark worried about the guy, he wasn’t a doctor so he couldn’t really do anything that helped a lot. He hoped Jack didn’t need antibiotics or anything like that because there weren’t many of those in safe places anymore. Mark got up to get Jack an extra blanket from the closet in the bedroom. He passed the short stripes on the doorpost again and felt an extra pang of sadness.

Mark was trying to be as quiet as he could. He was sitting under a desk and holding his breath. Somewhere in the room a creature was shuffling around. It groaned loudly and Mark felt a dry cough in his throat. His heart was pounding in his chest. The thing was so close Mark could almost smell him. His life flashed before his eyes. He thought about his parents, his brother, the first kiss he had in highschool, his first relationship. The last thing that flashed in front of his eyes was the blue of Jack’s eyes and the smile he sometimes gave him when he thought about a better life. Mark felt the cough getting more annoying. The sound left his throat before he could stop himself. Mark eard the thing in the room growl and saw it broke into a run to the desk. It ran against the side and let out a loud screech that hurt Mark’s ears. His heart was almost pounding out of his chest. He shot out from under the desk and shoved the thing that launched itself at him. The noise the skull made when Mark hit it with his wrench would haunt him in his sleep that night. 

Mark shot through their little window and locked it tight, he sat down on the ground under it and felt tears running down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around knees and just sobbed until his entire body hurt. He wiped his eyes with the shirt he was wearing. Suddenly he heard a soft sound on the stairs and he looked up quickly. Jack was sitting on the bottom of the stairs for god know how long. “What are you doing down here?” Mark got up and looked at the brown haired boy who looked so small right now.

“You took too long to get back, so i went downstairs to look of you were already here.” The boy got up and climbed up the stairs with a little bit of trouble. His leg dragged a little bit. Mark came up the stairs and walked close behind him to make sure he wouldn’t fall down. He was glad Jack didn't comment on his sobbing session.

In their small apartment Mark emptied his bag and counted the small packs of pills he stole. He softly shook his head when he thought about it, it wasn’t stealing anymore because nobody was the owner of the things he took with him. Jack looked at the descriptions on the small boxes and nodded slowly. Mark looked at the boy and was glad he was doing better. If Jack would die and turn into one of those things, Mark couldn’t just kill him. It would hurt him too much.

“It is cold.” Mark pulled another sweater over his head and looked at Jack. The boy could run on his own again but was noticeably slower than Mark was. Jack wrapped a scarf around his neck and pulled the backpack on his back.   
The window of their apartment had been shot by some other survivors and they couldn’t keep the cold out anymore. They decided it was time to move on and find another warm place to call home.

Jack crossed off the last day on his calendar and looked at it with a sad smile. He turned to Mark and whispered softly that it was new year's eve today. Mark shook his head softly and told jack that they would have a better year than they had now. He didn’t really believe it himself but he wanted to give the boy some extra courage. Mark took Jack’s hand in his and squeezed. Jack’s gaze moved from his hand up to Mark’s face. Their eyes met and it was like Mark felt an electric spark between them.

It hadn’t been easy to find a good replacement place to stay, most places where easy to break into. Just before nightfall they found a large flat on the sixth floor that could only be reached by fire escape. Jack sat down on a dusty couch, the place looked like it was abandoned for a long time already. Mark scouted the rest of the flat on their floor and found enough supplies hidden in a closet to keep them healthy for a few weeks.


	3. keeping warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a little fluffyish was needed.  
> Dont judge me too hard.  
> And enjoy ♡

Chapter 3: Keeping warm

The only thing the apartment didn’t have was a second bed like their old home. If Mark wanted he could move one of the mattresses from the other appartments into theirs but maybe he didn’t want to. He had no trouble with sleeping in the same bed as Jack. As an excuse he told jack that it would help them to stay warm in the cold winter nights. Jack was somebody who was a very snuggly person when he was sleeping. Mark didn’t have much problems with it and was happy to cuddle the guy back.

One morning before sunrise Mark woke up with Jack’s face snuggled into the hollow of his neck. He felt a warm knot inside his stomach and wrapped an arm around Jack’s small body. He closed his eyes again to try and imagine them living a normal live together. He also didn’t want Jack to know he purposely wrapped an arm around him so he pretended to be asleep again.   
The next thing he felt was an arm slide softly across his stomach, his mouth curled into a smile.

He didn’t move for the longest time because he didn’t want to change or ruin this moment. It was the first moment in months he felt normal and happy. There wasn’t a stressed rat running around in a panic hurry in his head now. There weren’t moaning noises under their window, no distant screams out on the streets. Just the two of them in a peaceful room. Mark felt like he was slapped in the face all of a sudden, he was in love.

Somewhere between his revelation and the sunrise he fell asleep again and now he was awake the bed was empty. It felt warm and cold at the same time. Mark got up and stretched out just in time for Jack to enter the room again. The boy stopped and couldn’t help but look at Mark.

“Good Morning, i haven't slept good in ages.” Mark smiled and saw how a blush spread over Jack’s face, it made him happy in the strangest way. He patted Jack softly on his head and walked to the small kitchen, the place had running water and it wasn't brown so he drank a little bit from a dusty glass he found behind a crooked little door.

It was a cold day, mark was certain it was freezing. They decided that they would stay inside until half of their stuff was gone, Jacks leg would be better by then and Mark wouldn't have to go alone anymore. The neighbourhood they were in now was fairly calm, they heard less moans and less shots fired.

That didn't mean all was well, less moans wasn't the same as no moans at all. Mark could see the creatures shuffle along when he looked out the window. They were noticeably slower than usual and mark pondered if they could get weaker with the cold or malnourishment.  
He shared his concerns with Jack who also didn't know if they had to eat to survive.

“I don't think i know a lot about you.” Jack was sitting next to the fireplace they lit with chairs from next door. Mark was sitting on the couch and looked down at him, their situation was almost domestic. He started talking about himself, about his family and friends in America, his hopes and dreams before the apocalypse happened.

Jack told him his story too, how he left home when he was 18 and how he ended up in london in a zombie apocalypse. He snickered when he used the word zombie.  
While he was talked his hands moved all over the place and Mark took it all in with a soft smile. He took in every little motion Jack made and noted that he didnt speak about his family.

“Mark, this might get weird but do you want to cuddle?” Jack sat on the couch and looked at Mark who was sitting on a lonely chair. He looked at the boy with a little confusion in his eyes. The boy stuttered something about warmth and wasting chairs.

Mark didn't need to hear excuses and sat down next to him. His arms wrapped themself around Jack's small frame, the boy rest his head against mark's shoulder in response. Mark closed his eyes and softly let his head lean against jacks, he swore he could hear jack's heartbeat loud and clear.


	4. Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark felt so angry all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was quick with a new chapter.  
> I hope you guys like it.  
> enjoy <3

“Do you think we might get rescued?” Jack looked at Mark while they sat in front of the fire. It was one of the coldest days yet and Mark had sealed all the cracks around the house with tape he found in a drawer. He just looked at Jack and found a bit of hope in his blue eyes. So he nodded a bit, not really sure of the answer to the question. Of course he hoped they would be rescued but he saw enough movies to know the military wasn't prepared for this kind of shit hitting the fan. But in a way he didn't want to scare Jack, he wanted to protect him, the fragile boy he looked like sometimes. Mark seemed to push away the thought that Jack survived in London a lot longer than Mark and on his own nevertheless.

“I think i saw enough movies to know we are not going to be saved.” It was Jack himself who answered his own question eventually. There was a tinge of sadness noticeable in his voice, just a small bit like he had already resigned himself to living in an abandoned apartment building with Mark forever. He inched a bit closer to Mark and rest his head against Mark's chest. His fingers snaked themselves around Mark’s. The older man held on to them and felt the cold coming from them. 

Mark felt bold and whispered asked how Jack's girlfriend thought about Jack holding hands with somebody else. Jack chuckled for a short second as first response but told Mark that he wasn't attracted to girls at all. His eyes showed a bit of fear, maybe Mark would get up in disgust and leave him alone. It seemed like that reaction was normal in Jack's world, like it happened before. Mark just smiled at Jack with soft eyes and asked him which kind of guys Jack was attracted to. Jack just blushed and didn't look at Mark's face when the question hit. He bit his lip for a second and his mouth corners curled into a smile. He then shrugged a little bit.

Mark chuckled and let his free hand rest against Jack’s cheek. He asked jack if he was attracted to people like himself. When the boy nodded as answer, Mark looked him straight in his blue eyes. He felt like he was slowly drowning and he never wanted it to stop. His lips softly connected with Jacks, he felt how the boy stopped breathing and was prepared to pull back until he felt how Jack leaned into the kiss. Fingers tangled into his black hair and Mark tried to keep soft moans inside.

Mark in the kitchen when somebody kicked the front door open, he heard Jack's surprised scream and the yelling that followed. It was somebody with a loud and deep voice. It sounded like he was alone.Mark heart almost jumped out of his chest when he heard Jack scream in pain. He rushed from the kitchen to the living room. In his panic he forgot the baseball bat that was standing next to the kitchen counter.

Jack was laying on the ground with the large man towering over him. The guy was dressing in clothing that had seen better days, ripped at the seams and covered in blood on more than one place. It looked like the man had pulled Jack from the couch onto the ground by his legs. He was yelling about supplies and threatening to throw him out of the window as food for the monsters. He was surely a feet taller than Jack and Mark, in his hand he was holding a large hunting knife.

Mark felt so angry all of a sudden. He grabbed the first heavy thing he could find and hit the guy with it. Jack had gasped when he saw Mark swing the almost never used wrench against the back of the man's head. The red haze in front of Mark's eyes wasn't disappearing yet, he wanted to beat the living shit out of this guy. The wrench came down on the robber’s head again when he was laying on the ground, it made a sickening crunching sound when the skull split open. Mark didn't care, he kept lifting the wrench and bringing it down again with forceful blows. Suddenly the haze was gone, he saw the man covered in blood and bits of brain laying in front of him on the ground. Mark saw how his hands were covered in blood and he went into shock. His brain just shut down and he could just stare at his hands.

Jack said nothing but took the wrench from his hands and helped him get up. With a slight limp he tugged Mark towards the bathroom. He filled the bath and told mark to undress, when the older man didn't respond he decided to undress him himself. Jack put Mark in the bath and kisses him on the top of his head softly, “put on the bathrobe when you are done and come back to the living room.”

When Mark shuffled into the living room again he was clean and the intruder was nowhere to be seen. The pool of blood he left was already cleaned up and Jack was sitting next to the fire. Mark didn't think about it and sat down in front of a window. It was completely silent between them.


	5. Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt like a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for you guys.  
> Im going on a holiday tomorrow so im posting it now.  
> Don't be too hard on me.  
> Enjoy <3

He sat in a chair looking out of the window, he didn’t know what hurt more, his head or his heart. They were both fighting for the first place. It seemed like they wanted to outdo themselves in making him feel like the grossest person in the world. Mark didn't want to get up or look at Jack who was visibly worried about the dark haired man who was staring at the window for hours now. Mark didn't even have the energy to move a muscle. His thoughts were screaming at him that he was a monster. Nothing better than the creatures shuffling outside. He was worried what Jack, sweet and pure Jack, was thinking about his gross actions. A shiver crawled down his spine, he wanted to hurl and lose him breakfast but couldn't even find the energy for that again.

Mark still felt bad after a few days but was capable of eating and reacting again. He tried to shove the events from that day far away in his memory. While he was back in the world of the almost living he noticed that Jack got more apprehensive to get come close to him again. All of a sudden he was scared that sweet Jack was appalled by his actions, scared that Jack didn’t want to be with him in one house anymore.

“What is wrong?” Mark swallowed because he thought he knew the answer already, he thought about how he just went into a murderous rage and shuddered. He wouldn't want to be around himself too if he was Jack. The boy just shook his head like he didn't know why he was noticeably different against Mark. Suddenly Mark just felt the need to cry but he didn't want to show any for of weakness now. He didn’t want to push Jack away.

 

“But you, you don't even want to come close to me anymore”It was true, Jack slept on the couch while Mark slept in their bed. They didn’t sit on the couch together anymore, they didn’t even touch anymore. Jack just shrugged a little bit.

“Is it because i am a monster? Because i just killed that dude?” Tears had already formed in Mark's eyes because he was scared jack would confirm his doubts and fears.

And then jack burst out in yelling mess, “God, no! I'm not some innocent boy Mark, i survived on my own in London. You have no idea how many skulls i bashed in okay! Goddamn i even almost smashed yours when we first met. When i saw how you reacted when you killed a guy to defend me, i knew you needed to distance yourself from me because you are the innocent one Mark, you are the one that needs to be protected from all the evils in the world. Im the monster in this room and i already resigned myself to my fate. I already know that i am rubbish.” Jack was screaming the first half of his monologue and was whispering near the end. His eyes seemed to be filled with tears but they were locked there. He reached out to Mark with one hand. Mark ignored it and was just looking at his face.

Mark just swallowed and looked at the prettiest boy in all the world, who apparently tried to kill him before, “it was you who hit me on the head?” Mark felt sad even though Jack had nursed him back to health, he was also the one who did it. It was just out of guilt and not because he was sincere. Mark just shook his head and wiped away a stray tear that rolled down his cheek.  
The boy had tried to kill him, or at least hurt him and steal all his stuff. He didn’t even wait for the answer Jack would give him because he knew it would be a yes. Mark just walked towards the bedroom and loaded his backpack with supplies.

“Are you leaving?” Jack wasn’t speaking out loud. His voice was just a whisper. He tried not to cry. Mark tried to ignore the tears in Jack's eyes and walked out of the place without saying another word. He knew that if he would turn around or say something he would give into those pretty blue eyes and be lost forever.


	6. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im on holiday and on my phone  
> I hope you enjoy ♡

Mark survived without a scratch until the middle of spring. The trees were full of leaves again and the grass around his little house was green again, the snow had been gone for a long time. Flowers were blooming between the cracks of the pavement. It was a quiet place he found in one of london's suburbs, there were creatures here but they were even more sluggish than the ones he saw when winter had hit london. He hope they were slowly dying, if that even was what they did. 

Sometimes the flashbacks from the event popped up in front of his eyes when he was sitting alone on the couch in front of a dusty tv. Sometimes he thought he felt the warm specks of blood on his hands all over again. There were days where he couldn’t get out of bed because of the paralyzing pain in his chest. But there wasn't anybody there to kiss his forehead and put him in a warm bath.  
He missed Jack sometimes but the thought of Jack trying the kill him left a bitter taste in his mouth. That didn't mean he didn't cry about their separation, Mark had hoped they could find happiness in each other in this horrible world.

It was a beautiful morning in may when Mark stepped out of his house. The streets were quiet and Mark let his metal baseball bat rest on one of his shoulders. He took a deep breath and listened to the birds for a moment. Maybe it was the weather but he felt invincible this morning. There wasn’t a care in the world for the first seconds that he stepped into the warm sun. 

It didn't take long before Mark was at the supermarket that wasn't to way away from his place. Every 5 days he would visit it to load his backpack full of food in cans and cheap sugary drinks. It seemed like he was the only one who ever went there because each time he came in there was as many supplies as when he left the last time.

Today there seemed to be something wrong, Mark couldn't really place it but things seemed different. He noticed the bloody handprint on the cash register a second too late and suddenly he was jumped by one of the creatures. It wasn't very fast or strong so Mark had not trouble shaking it off. When the thing hit the ground it yelped like it was in pain. It surprised Mark for a second but he didn't think anything of it and took the metal bat in hand. When it came in contact with the creature's skull it cracked with a noise that triggered a flashback in mark's mind. Suddenly he was sitting on the apartment floor with a guy under him and a wrench in his hands.

Mark yelled when he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder, it seemed like somebody sat their teeth in it and tried to rip a piece of flesh out. In a rush of adrenaline Mark tossed the thing over his shoulder on the ground, it met the same faith as the previous one. Mark was panting and leaning on his bat for a second.

Mark ran out of the store without bringing new supplies. His metal bat felt heavy and wrong in his hands, it was spattered with dark blood and pieces of brain.  
His shoulder was throbbing and it didn't feel too good. Mark wanted to cry because he had seen enough movies to know what faith was waiting for him. He was going to turn in one of those things.

Mark sat down on the edge of his bathtub and pulled his shirt over his head with a bit of difficulty. His shoulder was burning now and he could see the teeth marks from the thing that bit him. In a panicked hurry he threw a couple things on the ground. In the cabinet udner his sink he had a first aid kit and he tried to clean up his wound. Mark screamed when he was disinfecting his shoulder, it burned like hell.

Mark crawled into his bed and cried for a while. He didn’t want to turn in one of those creatures. He didn't want to lose his mind, his conscious and he really didn’t want to ose his memories. The memories of his parents, his friends and most of all, the memories he had with Jack. A new stream of tears found a way down his cheeks when he thought about his pretty eyes, his wide smile and the first kiss they shared. While he was on his bed he wondered how long it would take before he would change, maybe he wouldn't even wake up like himself anymore.

Mark woke up with a sharp pain in his shoulder. He still felt like himself and didn't have any weird needs. In the mirror he still saw the same face but his thought had popped into his mind. Mark decided he wanted to go back to London and try to find Jack before he would turn into one of the mindless moaning creatures. jack would help him and end him when he started to use moaning as way of communicating.

The days were longer and brighter now and mark could travel as long the sun was out. He saw some people who were still alive but decided to avoid them. He knew how they would blow his brains out if they knew about his bite wound. London was a bit prettier now the days were full of blue skies and not the freezing cold. Their apartment building looked exactly the same on the outside and Mark wondered if Jack was still there. The windows were still intact.

Mark entered it and looked of signs of other people. Their door was closed but not locked, there was no dust on the handle.

Mark’s heart was beating to loud for his liking, his shoulder was burning again and he felt tired. He looked inside and saw not a sign of life. He decided to close the door and take rest on the couch. His heart warmed when he sat down on it and thought about their kiss. It made his cheeks warm up. While sitting he looked around but couldn’t tell if Jack was still here or where he could be. He was also wondering when he was going to turn, before he left he didn't actually expect to even reach their place before becoming mindless. 

The sound of the door opening shook him awake, mark felt groggy and rubbed his eyes before sitting up right. Blue eyes stared at his face, the baseball bat was already lifted up, in position to hit him over the head. 

“Mark?”


	7. the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everybody  
> this is the end of the story.  
> enjoy <3

Arms wrapped around him as Jack crashed into his body, the boy felt and looked good. Mark held on to him and tried to hide the discomfort on his shoulder. He would tell Jack about the wound later. The thought about showing it and seeing the disgust in Jack’s eyes made him nauseous. The boy untangled himself from Mark and looked at his face, soft fingers touched his cheek. Mark took a deep breath and looked Jack in his eyes. He wanted to tell him everything but he just couldn’t do it.

They slept together again that night, they didn't need to but fell into their same routine so easily. Mark wrapped his arm around Jack when the boy was sleeping but couldn't fall asleep himself. The thought about telling about his wound roamed through his head. It was not very responsible of him to sleep next to Jack while he could just turn any second. But he didn't really care actually, it felt like home now with jack in his arms. The boy mumbled soft words. Mark smiled and listened to his half words. He closed his eyes and fell asleep without even knowing it.

The next morning Mark still felt like himself when he woke up. He started blushing when he felt jack’s butt against his dick. They were spooning and he was not prepared for it. Jack suddenly whispered a good morning. Mark felt his cheeks burn and he mumbled some nonsense in response. He heard Jack chuckle softly and felt him shake his butt a bit. Mark let out a soft moan and startled himself with the noise. His first reaction was to scoot backwards but he was already against the wall with his back. Jack chuckled some more and got up out of bed to make Mark feel comfortable again. The latter stood up and pulled his tshirt straight, it was a fairly new one that he had stolen from a shop. The one with the blood and gaping hole from the teeth was still on the floor of his last home.

Jack seemed to notice the difference in the speed of the creatures too. He told Mark all about how he could simply outrun them without needing to hide from them. Jack also told about a human pack that formed in the vicinity.

Mark nodded at that because he came across them on his way home. He could tell that they were a fairly big group and that wouldn't end well for them.

Mark was glad to see jack relatively healthy and happy. The boy was experienced in surviving on his own and Mark admired that a lot. At Least Jack wasn’t so stupid to get bitten by one of the creatures. While thinking that Mark sighed softly. He would have to tell jack about it before he would turn and probably kill him.

“Jack, please don't bash my head in.” Mark was on a fairly big distance from Jack who was sitting on the couch. The boy frowned and was visibly confused. Mark swallowed and pulled his shirt over his head to show his wound to Jack. It was still angry red and purple veins seemed to spread from it.  
Jack gasped and looked around for his bat, then he looked at Mark’s scared face and wondered how he could ever kill him when he turned.

“how long ago?” Jack tried to stay cool and not freak out visibly but it was hard. Mark noticed the light panic in Jack right away and told him it was about 4 days ago now. He was surprised when Jack told him that was impossible and just stared at the guy.

“Maximum is 12 hours, i've seen it.” Jack’s voice sounded emotionless but his eyes seemed to water when he said the words. Mark suddenly had the feeling Jack had seen this before, seen a loved one turn and he had to kill them to protect himself. The pain was visible in Jack's face and it explained his reluctance to being together in the beginning. He was afraid to see it all happen again. Mark shuddered, they all had tragic backstories in this world.

Mark never felt different even almost a week after being bitten. They had been careful during that time, jack slept in the bedroom with the door locked and Mark slept on the small couch so he wouldn't eat Jack if he turned at night. But after a week Jack asked for mark to come back in bed because it was lonely.

Mark was checking out Jack’s ass very sneakily when the boy was taking off his clothes to get in bed. Jack lay down and looked at Mark's face. He commented about him being a perv. Mark acted like he was super insulted by that statement. 

Suddenly he felt lips against his own and a hand tangled in his hair. His heart started beating faster than ever and he was afraid it would pop out of his chest. His arms wrapped around Jack’s small waist and he felt Jack’s lips travel to his neck.

It was the first month of summer when they heard helicopters come over. First they were scared they were going to bomb the city to get rid of the creatures but the creatures weren’t really a problem anymore. After all this time they just stopped walking around, some started to crawl but it was not for long. Now they lay in the streets like forgotten life size dolls. On the roof Mark wrote a message about immuums being inside and that they needed saving. two days after that the military kicked their doors in, not being sceptical about them being immune at all. Jack had been concerned about them going to shoot them eventually just like in the movies.

Mark and Jack were brought to a military laboratory to be checked out and that is where they learned that the creature epidemic was just limited to great Britain and no other countries. The people who survived were originally not from the country itself. The men had so many questions but weren’t given any answers. They also heard that they were going to be brought back to their families who were looking for them. Jack shook his head and said something about his family not wanting him before so he wouldn't go to them anymore.

Jack lived with Mark in their own apartment, they still had nightmares sometimes and being together seemed to help. Their lives seemed normal again, they walked through the streets together without looking out for danger. They laughed together, sat in cute little coffee shops together and they shared kisses in the night. The awful life in London they left behind and they were sharing a bright future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me on this adventure.  
> i wanted to end it differently but i just couldn't anymore  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
